


Desperate

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cronus says something about Feferi that has Eridan seeing spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

“So...”

Eridan looked up slowly from the heavy text balanced on his knees. He had been reclining on a pile of shitty wands, re-reading one of his favorite books on military history, waiting for his bubble to cross someone else's. It seemed it finally had, although the new bubble's occupant was not one Eridan particularly wished to see.

“What do you want, Cronus?” Cronus was leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets, that stupid cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“I just figured, since our bubbles ran into each other, this would be the perfect time to, you know, sit down and get to know each other.” He lazily pushed himself off the frame and strutted across the room. “There's so much to talk about since the last time we saw each other.”

“Oh, bullshit. You know there's nothin to do out here, and nothin new ever happens. There's absolutely nothin to talk about.” Eridan furrowed his brow and glared at Cronus for a moment before lowering his gaze to his book.

“Are ya sure about that? 'Cause I ran into one of yer little friends not too long ago..” He put a finger to her chin. “What was her name again? Somethin Peixes..” At that, Eridan looked up.

“Feferi?” he asked quickly.

“Yeah! That was her name!” A small smirk crept across Cronus' face. “Yeah, she was real pretty. Seemed interested in what I was sayin, too. She was real smart, so of course she knew I was worth listenin too. She even let me play her some of my music.”

Eridan gritted his teeth and said nothing.

“I wouldn't mind runnin into her again. If she was this into me the last time I saw her, imagine how she'll be the next time I see her. Won't be able to keep her hands off me-”

“Shut up!”

Cronus glanced down at Eridan. “Huh?”

“Shut up! Stop talkin like you know her! Like you deserve her! Like you're somehow good enough for her!”

“Hey, buddy, I'm just tellin it like it is..”

“No, you're lyin though your teeth! There's no way Fef would ever harbor feelins for someone like you! Especially if she knew the way you were talkin about her now!” Eridan tossed the book aside and leapt to his feet. “You're nothing but a skeevy, lyin, creep,” Eridan said as he advanced, backing Cronus up to the wall, “And if I ever hear ya talkin about Fef again, I'll rip your tongue out!”

Cronus hit the wall, and Eridan jabbed him in the chest. He was quite intimidating, even though he was at least four inches shorter than Cronus.

“Hey, man, calm down. I'm not even sayin anything bad about her. I quite like her, and if she likes me, you're just gonna have to acc-”

“What did I just say?!” Eridan shouted, cutting Cronus off with an uppercut to the jaw. Cronus' head slammed into the wall behind him, and he fell to his knees. Eridan took a step back, shaking his hand in an attempt to relieve the pain in his fingers. Cronus spit out violet blood and reached a hand up to prod his jaw. It wasn't broken, but it would definitely bruise, probably in the shape of Eridan's thick rings.

Breathing heavily, Eridan glared at the other troll as he picked himself up off the floor. He slumped against the wall, looking at Eridan with something almost mischievous in his eyes.

“Well, Eridan, if I'd known you felt so strongly for me, I'd have brought up the pitch solicitation much sooner,” he said, a hint of something devious and predatory creeping into his voice.

“What?!” Eridan exclaimed. “You honestly think I'm black for you?”

“Blacker than coal.”

“Ugh, again you make shit up to feel better about yourself! What's it like, living in your delusional world?” Eridan spun around, tossed his hands up, and started to walk away.

“Is it 'cause of Peixes?” Cronus smirked as Eridan did a complete heel face. “Is it because she was all over me? Are you jealous?”

“I told you not to speak about her!”

“I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry. She's the first person with enough brains in her head to consider me for a quadrant. And a concupiscent one, at that-”

“Shut up!” Eridan was right in Cronus' face again, fists gripping his shirt, shoving him roughly against the wall.

“Make me,” Cronus said softly.

With no hesitation, Eridan punched Cronus in the gut. He slouched forward, gasping, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He reached a hand up and gripped Eridan's hair, pulling to bring him down to Cronus' level. Eridan arched his back and was pulled down, only to be pushed over and have his hands pinned above his head. Gripping his slender wrists with one hand, Cronus clutched Eridan's chin with his other hand and straddled his waist.

“Get off me,” Eridan said, his voice low and fierce.

“Why should I?”

Instead of responding, Eridan brought his knee up harshly to Cronus' backside, making him jump. Using the moment of shock, Eridan shifted his hips to flip them over. A loud thump was heard as Cronus was pushed to his back, and Eridan moved so he was sitting on the other's legs, holding his arms down.

“You pathetic excuse for a troll,” Eridan said, practically spitting the words out. “You vile, low-life, desperate piece of trash.”

“Tell me again how your hatred is completely platonic,” Cronus said, daring to smirk even as bruises appeared on his jaw from earlier. He bucked his hips against Eridan's, bringing Eridan's attention to how wet his own nook was. Eridan grimaced in disgust, before leaning down and crushing Cronus' lips with his. Cronus pressed himself up against Eridan, making a low whining noise in the back of his throat. The part of Eridan's brain that was trying to keep him from giving into his baser urges, the part that tried to tell him he didn't hate Cronus _that way_ was overridden when Cronus let out another desperate whine and attempted to grind his hips against Eridan. For a brief second, Eridan could feel Cronus' bulge wiggling, already unsheathed and seeking out another troll's nook.

“God, you really are completely pathetic,” Eridan muttered, his teeth against Cronus' collarbone for a moment before he bit down. Cronus arched up and struggled against Eridan's hands on his wrists. “You're so desperate. When was the last time you filled a pail? Assuming you were ever able to get anyone to fill a pail with you.”

“Oh yeah, like you've got so much experience. How old are you? 7? 8, max? You've probably never seen a drone in your life.”

“Doesn't mean I never had opportunities.”

Cronus finally got his hands free, and he brought them right to Eridan's shoulders, gripping tight enough to put small holes in his shirt.

“You know, it don't count if you fill the pail yourself,” Cronus said, smirking infuriatingly.

“Yeah, you should know. You probably tried it.” Eridan ground his hips down, and his and Cronus' bulges throbbed and squirmed furiously, trying to get to each other. “The drones probably even allowed it, since you're not even capable of getting anyone in your quadrants, and on your squishy planet, you probably weren't penalized for it, not even a little.”

Cronus smashed his lips against Eridan's, and kissed violently, all teeth and force. Someone's lip or tongue got cut, because suddenly there was blood in both their mouths, but neither one of them knew whose it was. Hands trailed down Eridan's back, and then under the hem of his shirt. Claws traced teasingly over abs, dangerously close to gills. Eridan sat back and pulled his shirt over his head and then stood up. Cronus rose to his feet, and Eridan noticed a small dark spot on the crotch of his jeans from his genetic material. He thought there was a joke there, but he didn't have the time for it, because as soon as Cronus was standing, Eridan was pulling his white shirt over his head and twisting it around his hands and wrists. Cronus struggled, but not in a way that would indicate he didn't want to be restrained. Eridan pushed Cronus roughly against the wall.

In just a moment, Eridan's arms were around Cronus' waist, undoing the button on his jeans. Cronus' bulge squirmed and wrapped itself around Eridan's hand and fingers, desperate for any contact. At that touch alone, Cronus moaned loudly and his fins flared in arousal. Eridan nipped and bit Cronus' ears and worked Cronus' pants down his legs. He quickly grew frustrated by the tight denim, and gave up when the jeans were just above Cronus' knees. Cronus, even though he was restrained, did not become passive. He roughly grabbed Eridan's bulge through his pants, pressing his palm down just enough to make Eridan's breathing speed up. He smirked as he felt Eridan's bulge squirm in the tight confines of his pants, while Eridan breathed heavily into his ear.

Eridan pulled his hand back from Cronus' bulge, and started removing his pants, not even aware of the copious amounts of genetic fluid on his hand. He was able to get his pants all the way off, and he kicked them to the side. If his thoughts weren't so cloudy, he would have made some backhanded comment about the purple genetic material dripping down Cronus' legs, and how desperate and wet his nook was. It wouldn't have been a very good insult, because Cronus knew that already; he didn't seem to care, either, as he pushed back in an attempt to get Eridan to enter him.

Eridan ran his claws up Cronus' thighs, leaving bright purple welts. He gripped Cronus' hips hard enough to draw blood under his claws. He brought himself closer, and the tip of his bulge found Cronus' nook. With his last bit of self control, Eridan made sure to enter as slowly as possible. Cronus groaned in frustration; he tried to press his hips back, but he was held firmly in place.

“Come on! You're moving slower than my lusus!” Eridan merely smirked. “Are ya afraid yer gonna come too soon? That as soon as you're in, it'll be over?”

“No, I'm afraid _you'll_ come too soon. Can't have you finish before the show even gets started, now can we?” Eridan leaned forward and brought one hand up to trace a claw lightly over the gills on his ribs. He knew how sensitive gills were, and he knew that a light claw hurt just enough to be painful, but not enough to erase the teasing pleasure.

Cronus heaved a deep sigh and rested his head against the wall. He tried to push back, but every time he did, Eridan stopped completely; Cronus was left to pant heavily as he felt Eridan's bulge work it's way into his nook, squirming against parts inside of him that he hadn't been able to reach and making him feel fuller than he ever had from his fingers or the various toys he had bought or alchemized over the years (including the robotic, moving one that he had to ask Horuss for help alchemizing)

It felt like forever before he felt Eridan's hips pressed flush against his backside, and he groaned in relief. Pressed up against Cronus, his bulge deep into Cronus' tight nook, Eridan let out a whiny moan from the back of his throat. Cronus was so tight and slick, it was basically perfect, but Eridan would rather be caught dead that say that out loud.

He readjusted the grip he had on Cronus' hips, moving one hand up to Cronus' shoulder, again gripping tight enough to draw blood. Slowly, Eridan pulled out; he paused for a moment before slamming back in.

Cronus moaned loudly, but then seemed to get embarrassed because after that, he bit his lip to keep his moans in. Eridan wasn't going to have any of that; he leaned down and whispered into Cronus' ear, his breath hot.

“Don't keep it in- that spoils all the fun.”

When Cronus just scowled at him, Eridan turned a little and bit Cronus' ear; Cronus screamed, even though he was still chewing on his lip and the scream was a little muffled. Not ready to give up on getting Cronus to be vocal, Eridan ran his hand down Cronus' back, leaving welts, while he pulled out and thrust back in hard enough to almost push Cronus' bulge against the wall.

Cronus took a sharp inhale, followed by a high pitched whine.

Eridan wanted to punch him in the face.

Eridan thrust in and out, as fast as possible, as hard as possible, trying to make Cronus a writhing wreck of pleasure and hatred. Within minutes, Cronus was fighting against his restraints so he could touch his bulge; Eridan tried to keep a hold of his wrists, but it was difficult with all the movement. Cronus got his hands free and immediately brought one down to his bulge. He wrapped it around his fingers and massaged the base, his moans growing louder and longer.

In only a few minutes, Cronus was coming, putting streaks of violet genetic material on the wall and floor, and on his pants that were still around his knees. His ear fins flared and he clenched around Eridan's bulge as he was momentarily overcome with pleasure. It was one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had. He stood on unsteady legs as Eridan continued thrusting into his over-sensitive nook.

“I'm gonna use you like a bucket, like the desperate whore you are,” Eridan said quietly, thrusting quicker and more erratically.

“Go ahead, you uncivilized brat,” Cronus said, tossing a tired smirk over his shoulder.

Eridan pressed himself tight against Cronus, biting into Cronus' shoulder, moaning loudly as he came inside the other troll. He put an arm against the wall and held himself up for a moment while his breathing slowed down. He pulled out and watched in satisfaction as his genetic material dripped out of Cronus' nook and down his leg.

“Still gonna try and say your feelings are platonic?” Cronus asked as he slid down the wall to sit down. He picked up his discarded shirt and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket. He placed one to his lips and lit it, taking a long drag. “You know, I think we could have somethin here, you and me. We could get a real nice rivalry goin.”

“Don't start.” 


End file.
